


Prologue 1- Jumin

by GoldenUriel



Series: Mystic Messenger Brothel AU [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothel AU, Conversion therapy mention, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: The loves of our 2D lives come from different walks of life to come together in Rika's Brothel. Angst, fluff, and complicated love polygons ensue. First work on here, hope you like it!





	Prologue 1- Jumin

This was the fifth time this month that V came home, set down his camera and tools, m and plopped down on the couch.  
“Ahh~~ I hate this city! They know nothing about talent.”  
As usual, Jumin set down a drink and sat beside his childhood best friend.  
“You got to see my last photos! They were my best, right?”  
“Uh-huh” Jumin took a sip.  
V sighed, “I think I’m gonna give up.”  
“Uh-huh”  
This conversation went the same every time. Jumin used to give long-winded speeches of hope and perseverance. Now it was just so common, he barely spoke actual words in reply.  
V was a great boyfriend, but he was insane. To do the same things over again expecting a different outcome was insanity. He kept trying to sell photos that a middle schooler could take on their cell phone. The most recent batch was the best, but it was nowhere near professional.  
“Juju~~” He whined and laid on the lap of the dark-haired man. “I’m serious! If no one can appreciate what I do, then I should stop.”  
“If that’s what you think is best.”  
The teal photographer nuzzled his partner’s thigh, “Juju?”  
“Yes?”  
“When our girlfriend gets home, let’s make a sex tape.”  
“Why would I want to do something so vulgar?”  
The two met eyes.  
“Because I had a really crap day and I want to remember what and who made it better?”  
V’s fingers were in Jumin’s hair. Jumin chuckled and kissed his love.  
“Fine.”  
“Thanks, love. I’ll start on dinner.”  
Jumin picked up his phone, “I’ll tell Rika the plan.”

Jumin Han had been 5 years old when his father’s company created a base in Korea and his parents got divorced. No one knows of it was just company or the combination of events that caused his father to relocate from London.  
In the new neighborhood, there was another British-Korean boy named Jihyun Kim. Soon the two were best friends even after they went to different middle schools. It was in their second year of University that Rika came into their lives. One would have to be dead not to see the connection that she and Jihyun had. V and Rika had been friends all throughout freshman year and made it serious soon after. They loved each other deeply and truly.It mostly worked because she was the only woman Jumin trusted. All three going to dinner and a movie was not an uncommon sight.  
It was the blonde who brought up the topic during a game night.  
“Are we all dating each other, because it feels like that.”  
Jumin felt lonely again, “I…I can stop if it bothers you. I just like being around the people who are dearest to me.”  
“No! No. It’s fine. I love you too. I’m just asking because I’ve played your girlfriend in front of your father. Why stop there?”  
She looked at the boys.  
V spoke, “You just said you love him. I’m suspecting you mean romantically.”  
Rika nodded, “Don’t you?”  
He blushed and looked away, “P-perhaps.”  
“And you, Jumin?”  
“I-uh-er. Yes. Very much.”  
“Then why don’t we stop beating around the bush and make it official?”  
“This isn’t normal.” Jumin’s voice shook.  
Tears started to stream down his face. He had felt so relieved to have such support. To get this out in the open instead of pining or being jealous.  
Rika and V both went to Jumin and held his hands. Jumin’s heart swelled at the warmth. This warmth had helped him escape his father’s “treatments”. Both kissed his cheeks.  
“Who cares about normal?” V asked.  
“What’s important is love.” Rika continued.

After sex, Jumin got up and turned the camera off. V wanted to carry Rika to the bath, but he wasn’t untied yet. The green-eyed girl took care of the knotted ribbon.  
Once everyone was cleaned up and the bed sheets were changed, the three snuggled close together with V in the middle.  
“I have an idea.” Rika said in her drowsy voice.  
“Idea?”  
“What is it?”  
She yawned, “Let’s start a brothel.”  
The two men stared at each other, confused. They would’ve asked for clarification, by she was already asleep.  
Jumin sighed, “We’ll save it for tomorrow.”

Rika had totally meant what she said. Her explanation was that there were so many ways people got sexual release, but most were unsafe. With a brothel, it would be safer.  
“There would be less victims of rape and that means more happy people in the world. More people with their choice in partners who don’t get judged for their interests whether it be kink or sexuality.”  
That last part really got Jumin. Many women had been a part of his life. Many were his father’s girlfriends and wives; others were beards and “therapy partners”. Although Jumin was into both males and females, his father believed it needed to be cut down to only the latter and did everything short of disowning his only legitimate son.  
V and Rika were going back and forth about the pros and cons of such a thing while Jumin was in deep thought.  
“Fine.” Jumin interjected.  
The other two fell into silence a d looked at Jumin.  
“I’m sure it won’t take much. I’ll be your first employee and co-owner.”  
Rika tilted her head, “We can get others to–you don’t have to do it yourself.”  
Jumin held her face, “I want to. Even though I call you my girlfriend, I’ve never wanted to satisfy you on my own. Same for V. I just…watch unless it’s some special occasion.”  
The camera caught his sight.  
“There’s nothing wrong with that.” His partners said in unison.  
“Except there is. When it comes to women, it’s from fear and trauma that I…” Jumin’s mouth was having trouble keeping up with his brain. “This will be like my own personal therapy. It’s just to get me more open. I’ll simply entertain. No penetration. Just watching my work.”  
Rika could tell how sure her Juju was, “Fine with me.”  
V sighed, “Ok. I know a space where we can start.”  
Soon, it was nothing but phone calls and contacts and swears to secrecy. The building was left to V in a will. It was more like a mansion, so the place could be used for room and board. Rika’s cousin also became an employee. Neither Rika nor Yoosung himself would describe how. Media said that Jumin went into hiding. V’s family was long gone, and Rika “didn’t like” her family. It was a new and exciting path for them where nothing was expected.


End file.
